


Such a good boy

by Adara_Rose



Series: the x-rated collection [24]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: Jim was just following a lead, that was all.That didn't explain how he ended up like this, used and abused like a whore by two of the most prominent villains in Gotham.Or why he loved it.





	Such a good boy

**Author's Note:**

> H made me do it.

Jim hadn’t really thought it through, but that wasn’t exactly new for him. He had a lead, he followed it. And he had a damn good lead! 

Except when he burst into the Iceberg Lounge he forgot completely about the lead, about everything really, due to what he saw happening there. See, there was a low sweet song his brain recognized as Leonard Cohen, and right in front of his eyes two men were slow dancing as if they were a real couple.

“Wha-” he managed, when the taller one turned his head towards him, smirking. 

“Ah, just in time” he said as he withdrew a gun from somewhere and pointed it at Jim’s head. “There’s he present i promised you, sweetheart. Happy birthday.”

Oswald reluctantly removed his head from Ed’s shoulder so he could look over at Jim, a similar smirk on his face.

“Aw Ed, you shouldn’t have” he said, his voice somewhere between pleasure and malice.

“I know” Ed agreed, “but you’re so hard to get presents for. What do you give a man who has everything?” The last bit he said rhetorically as he turned towards Jim, still pointing the gun straight between his eyes.

“Now be a good boy and get on your knees” he ordered, and Jim had no choice but to obey him.

He knelt slowly, reluctantly, the barrel of the gun angling towards his head no matter how he moved.

“Hands behind your back” Edward ordered as he moved closer, pressing the gun against Jim’s head in what almost felt as a caress. Then his hand slipped into Jim’s front pocket, finding and removing his handcuffs. Before Jim had a chance to realize what was happening, the cuffs closed around his wrists, leaving him completely helpless, at the mercy of two of the most dangerous men in Gotham. 

 

Oswald’s eyes widened and turned dark as he watched, leaning on his cane, that smirk still on his face.

“Ed” he said, his voice low and breathy, “what are you doing?”

“I’m giving you your birthday present, love. Bound and presented, at your mercy.”

Oswald moved forward, running his hand through Jim’s hair before gripping it hard and yanking his head back. It hurt, but he had no choice but to allow it.

“Fascinating” Oswald smirked, “such a nice present, Ed. Thank you.”

Ed took Oswald’s face in his hands, caressing him like he was the most precious thing in the universe, before leaning in for one of the sweetest kisses Jim had ever been witness to.

“But I can’t unwrap my present here” Oswald said eventually, his arms around Ed’s waist.

“Perhaps one of the back rooms?” Ed suggested, then turned to Jim again. He still held the gun. 

“Crawl” he ordered.

 

Jim snarled in frustration and anger, definitely staying where he was until the pistol struck his cheek with a resounding  _ crack. _ His eyes teared from the pain, but it got him moving. He crawled slowly across the floor, his arms already aching from the restraints. Oswald led the way, Ed walking so close behind Jim he could feel the barrel of the gun occasionally press against the back of his head. Soon enough they were in one of the back rooms, a small one with a sofa and a table and a pole for dancing. The penguin running a strip joint didn’t exactly come as a surprise; Jim didn’t doubt that if it made money, Penguin was in it.

 

Oswald sank down on the sofa, his legs spread, looking at Jim like he was a piece of steak ready to be devoured. 

“Come here” he commanded and Jim had little choice but to obey him. He shuffled forward, until he was kneeling between Oswald’s spread legs. 

“Good boy” Oswald crooned and Jim flushed in embarrassment. Then, to his horror, Oswald’s hand slipped under his chin, forcing his head up so he could look into those cold eyes. 

He was even more embarrassed when Oswald slowly, as if putting on a show, undid the zipper in his expensive trousers. 

“Let’s see how good you are, hey Jim?” laughter glinted in his eyes, even as his grip on Jim’s chin hardened.

Jim turned his face away, but a hard slap to his cheek made him turn his head back. He didn’t want to do this, couldn’t believe it was happening, but it was. And with his hands cuffed, he had no choice but to go along with it, hoping it would be over quick.

Oswald raised his hips slightly, enough to pull his pants and underwear down, freeing his erection. 

“Suck” he ordered, and Jim wanted to protest but something inside, the good little soldier, heard the order and obeyed it.

 

He moved forward to reach better, Oswald’s hands coming up to tangle in his hair, pressing him down. The first taste was salty, almost bitter, and he tried to pull back but found he was ruthlessly pushed forward. 

Oswald’s dick slipped into his mouth as if it was willing, and Jim realised to his horror that his body was already betraying him, every fantasy he’d ever had pushing to the forefront of his mind. Not that he’d ever admit it, he’d rather die.

His eyes watered as his jaw protested, but Oswald forced him down until he was choking, coughing, trying desperately to breathe.

“That’s it” someone crooned and he didn’t know who. “Such a good boy.”

Jim whimpered, wanting to preen at the praise but unable to move. Instead, he started sucking in earnest, bobbing his head in the same rhythm as Oswald’s hips moved, unable to stop moaning as Oswald fucked his mouth, slowly and lazily.

 

He was so into what he was doing that he had almost forgotten Ed, but remembered the other man when he felt his zipper being undone and his pants pulled down to pool at his knees, and he moaned in protest as ed pulled him back so he was balancing precariously on his knees.

“God” Oswald gasped, his grip on Jim’s hair tightening at the vibrations of Jim’s throat. 

 

Jim tried to pull back, to protest that he didn’t want this, order the other man to stop, but he still found himself arching his back and pushing into the hands stroking his hips and ass, pulling down his underwear and leaving him exposed, helpless and aroused. His dick was rock hard against his belly, a shameful proof that he was in fact into this, no matter how much he might protest.

 

There was just something about how vulnerable he was in this moment, unable to do anything but moan and whimper as the first spit-slick finger made his way into him, pushing into his ass, forcing him to take it. His eyes teared at the pain, but Ed just kept going, adding another finger and scissoring, pushing, pulling, opening him up slowly but surely. Jim moaned around Oswald’s cock, sucking almost frantically, unable to stop himself. His mouth was hot and eager, wet and willing, and Oswald was groaning low and deep, his hands holding Jim in place as Ed pressed his hard cock into him, not caring that he tried to pull away, holding his hips in place.

 

“Fuck” someone gasped - Nygma, Jim thought - the man’s dick pushing ruthlessly, deeper and deeper until he was buried to the hilt, his hands stroking almost comfortingly down Jim’s still clothed back. Then he pulled out, just a bit, and pushed back in. Jim made a noise that would have made him die of shame if it wasn’t because the thrust pushed him forward, further onto Oswald’s dick, making him choke as the head hit the back of his mouth.

 

Ed pulled back again, thrusting in harder this time, making Jim’s entire body rock. He couldn’t help but moan, putting his focus on the dick in his mouth in an attempt to forget the one in his ass, but it was futile. Ed was thrusting slow and languid, sliding in and out in a way that woke up nerve endings Jim hadn’t known he  _ had.  _ He moaned desperately, hollowing his cheeks around Oswald’s dick as he sucked, helpless to take it in both ends and refusing to admit just how good it felt. His dick, though, was throbbing between his legs, smearing precome on his stomach, his thighs quivering.

 

He squealed at a particularly hard thrust, his ass desperate to take it and wanting to get away at the same time, but Ed’s grip on his hips was bruising and he could do little but rock back against him, more choked cries slipping from his mouth as Ed’s dick found his prostate and started abusing it, slamming in at the same angle over and over again, making stars explode behind Jim’s eyes.

 

“Fuck” Oswald groaned, stroking his hands down Jim’s neck and shoulders, fucking his mouth faster, harder, his hips stuttering as Jim’s teeth accidentally pressed against the sensitive vein on the underside of his dick, fucking up into Jim’s mouth in sync with Ed pushing into his ass. Jim nigh- on howled, his mouth becoming ravenous as he bobbed his head, rocking back into the brutal thrusts setting him alight. He didn’t think he’d been more turned on in his life, used like this.

 

The grip on his hips was bruising, fingers digging into sensitive skin even as Oswald’s nails dug into his shoulders, leaving red welts behind. Jim keened around his dick, trying desperately to suck it even as his entire body jolted from Ed’s brutal thrusts. He was helpless to take it, and perhaps that was exactly what he needed. To lose control completely, to be made to obey someone completely. He managed to pull back enough so that only the tip of Oswald’s cock was in his mouth, sucking hard even as he stroked his tongue over it, pressing into the slit just to see if he was allowed. He was rewarded by a hoarse cry from the man in front of him, accompanied by a particularly savage thrust into his hungry hole, gaping like an eager mouth, desperate for more. Jim’s ears were ringing from the obscene smack of flesh on flesh every time Ed bottomed out, sobbing as Oswald’s dick forced its way into his throat, making him choke and gag on it but wanting it all the same..

 

“So good” Oswald panted, his head falling back against the back of the sofa, snapping his hips up into Jim’s ravenous mouth. He was almost - but not quite - a better cocksucker than Ed. He was definitely eager, moaning with pleasure like a fucking porn star as he sucked, hips pushing back to meet each thrust as Ed pumped his ass, brutal thrusts that made the man sandwiched between them jolt and shudder as he took them both, unable to do anything but let them use him.

 

“I’m close” Ed groaned, hips smacking against Jim’s with a lewd sound, his thrust not as punishing. Oswald made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a groan, his hand coming back up to tangle in Jim’s hair, holding him in place as he fucked his mouth.

“Fill him up” he ordered. “He deserves it, don’t you think?”

Jim nigh-on sobbed, not sure if he wanted it or not. Didn’t want to go back to the precinct with an ass throbbing with soreness and leaking come. But he had no way of stopping it, only take it as Ed’s dick unnervingly hitting his prostate with every thrust. 

He squealed as Ed pushed in to the hilt, grinding against his ass, the constant stimulation of his prostate even as Oswald fucked his mouth almost more than he could stand. It felt too good. 

“God” he would have cried if he could talk. Possibly “please” too.

Oswald gripped his hair again, forcing him down on his dick far enough that Jim momentarily couldn’t breathe.

“Swallow” he ordered hoarsely as he started cumming, his seed filling Jim’s mouth, dripping from his swollen lips even as tears leaked from his eyes as he still struggled to breathe. But he did as he was told, swallowing as much as he could. 

 

Ed groaned, long and deep, as he pulled out almost completely, only the thead of his dick still in Jim’s ass, as he too came, making Jim cry out as he felt jet after jet of come paint his insides, nerve endings singing with the pleasure of it. His dick jerked, he was so close, but not quite there.

“Look at the mess you made” Oswald said in a tone that could almost be interpreted as tender. “Better clean it up.” Jim whimpered as Oswald’s dick slipped from his mouth, trying to chase it, not quite ready to let go. But he had been given an order and he obeyed it, his tongue seeking and finding every drop of semen streaked down Oswald’s thighs, whimpering at the harsh grip on his hair. He cried out when Ed slapped his ass hard, the skin stinging from it, as he pulled out. 

“Not bad” the asshole said smugly, smacking the other cheek just as hard.

“No” Oswald agreed, “not bad.”

Jim whimpered, his dick so hard it hurt. 

“On your back” Oswald ordered and Jim struggled for a bit to obey, rolling over on his back and gasping as his abused arms were pressed under his body. The two men who’d just finished using him smirked down at his helpless body, taking in his dishevelled state, his spread legs, the come dripping from his sore and swollen hole. 

There was the click of a camera, and it took Jim a moment to realize that Ed had snapped a picture. 

“Sit up” Oswald ordered, and Jim moaned in protest even as he did so, sitting up slowly, his ass throbbing. Ed leaned over him, and Jim almost thought he’d fuck him again, but he only undid the cuffs. Jim rubbed his wrists, rubbed raw, unable to look at either of them.

“Get out” Oswald ordered even as he pulled his pants back on and adjusted the rest of his clothing.

 

Jim somehow managed to get to his feet and pull his own pants back on, even as both his ass and dick protested. He was still hard, desperately hard, and as he limped out if the Lounge he could feel Ed’s come drip from his ass, staining his pants and making him feel like a freshly fucked whore.

 

He barely made it to the car before he had his dick in hand, stroking furiously as he thought of how Ed and Oswald had kissed each other as he left.

 

Like a couple in love. 


End file.
